


Le défi

by sijetaismoi



Series: La règle [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Iron Man 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sijetaismoi/pseuds/sijetaismoi
Summary: Tony aimerait que Pepper passe la nuit chez lui, pour une fois.Légèrement AU.





	Le défi

**Le défi**

 

La chambre était totalement silencieuse. Aussi silencieuse que s'il s'y était trouvé seul. Il pouvait apprécier la fraicheur de la pièce sans avoir à supporter la chaleur corporelle d'une femme collante à la recherche d'une étreinte post-coïtale. Son lit était suffisamment grand pour qu’il puisse s’y sentir isolé mais également pour qu’il puisse admirer les formes douces et sensuelles de celle qui était étendue de l’autre côté, tête tournée vers lui. Il suivit du regard une ligne allant de ses orteils à sa bouche sur laquelle il s’arrêta. Il avait accès à toutes les parties de son corps, à l’exception d’une. Et plus il avait accès aux autres, plus c’était celle-ci qu’il désirait. Mais il savait qu’elle ne fléchirait pas et qu’il lui faudrait beaucoup de patience et d’expertise pour vaincre. Il y parviendrait. Au moment où elle s’y attendrait le moins. Mais il aurait le dernier mot sur ce point.

 

« Melle Potts, il est une heure du matin ! »

 

Il fut surpris par la voix venue interrompre un parfait silence.

 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu as programmé JARVIS pour devenir une horloge parlante ?

— Juste une sécurité, au cas où je m'endormirais. »

 

Sa deuxième bataille serait de la faire rester. Pour la nuit. Ou peut-être fallait-il qu’il s’attaque d’abord à la faire rester et ensuite à réussir à l’embrasser. Il n’avait pas encore un plan particulièrement défini. Mais il y travaillait.

 

« Tu pourrais rester dormir ici. Le lit est confortable.

_— Trop_ confortable. »

 

Il lui semblait parfois qu’elle fléchissait légèrement, qu’elle pourrait peut-être finir par se laisser tenter. Surtout quand elle était ainsi allongée sur le ventre, la tête délicatement posée sur l’oreiller, le bruit de l’océan passant par une fenêtre ouverte, dans le calme le plus total et le plus reposant. Si elle avait demandé à JARVIS de la prévenir, c’était bien car elle doutait de ses propres capacités à garder les yeux ouverts et l’esprit clair.

 

Il y avait tout de même de gros progrès. La première fois, cela avait été bref et sur le canapé. La seconde avait eu lieu bien après. Des mois après. Contre un mur. Encore plus bref. Dans une chambre d’hôtel, anonyme et impersonnel. Dans une chambre d’ami, chez lui. Toujours un peu détaché. Il ne savait par quel miracle il avait réussi à la persuader de le faire dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Quand il l’avait proposé, il était pourtant persuadé qu’il allait se faire rembarrer. Beaucoup trop personnel.

 

Et elle était là. Somnolente. Alanguie. Différente. Désirable. Inaccessible. D’une certaine façon.

 

C’était un pas de plus. Pas encore une victoire, mais il s’en approchait. Patience était mère de… il ne savait plus très bien, mais l’idée était là.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si repoussant à l’idée de rester ici ?

— La presse ! » répondit-elle sans hésiter.

 

Il n’avait que faire de la presse. Il avait fait la une de tant de journaux et magazines qu’il n’y prêtait plus aucune attention. Sauf peut-être pour se féliciter de l’image qu’il renvoyait sur le papier glacé. On avait tout dit de lui, du plus insensé au plus juste, en passant par le plus inavouable. Si les journalistes voulaient faire les choux gras de son assistante sortant de chez lui au petit jour, soit.

 

« La presse se contrefout de te voir sortir de chez moi. Ils ont de toute façon l’impression que tu vis ici, et que ta vie m’est complètement dédiée. »

 

S’il avait pris le temps de réfléchir, il ne l’aurait peut-être pas formulé de cette façon-là. Même si elle tenta de ne rien montrer, il avait bien noté son air plus crispé.

 

« Mauvais choix de mots.

— Pas si on considère que je passe 90% de mon temps ici, et que mon boulot est effectivement de faire tout ce que tu ne fais pas par toi-même. »

 

Il savait pertinemment qu’elle avait été blessée, mais le ton de sa voix n’en montra rien. Il tenta de se racheter.

 

« Les journalistes sont une masse informe de crétins attendant qu’on leur jette un os pour lequel ils vont s’écharper pour finir par s’étouffer avec. On se fout de ce que pense la presse, et peu importe qu’ils écrivent que tu as passé la nuit ici avec moi. C’est pas comme si ce n’était jamais arrivé, pour des raisons purement professionnelles. »

 

Cela n’eut pas l’effet escompté, elle ne desserra pas les dents.

 

« 90% de ton temps ici ? J’aime les comptes ronds. Négocions 100%, et je fais refaire la chambre de ton choix à ton goût. Très pratique pour arriver à l’heure au boulot, pas de problèmes d’embouteillage, salle de bain grand luxe, belle vue sur l’océan…

— Attention Tony, à jouer à ce jeu, tu finiras par te faire passer la bague au doigt par une autre qui aura moins de scrupules que moi. »

 

Il n’avait nullement l’intention de proposer à une autre de venir vivre chez lui. Inconcevable.

 

Et puis que faisait-elle des 10% restant ? Il mourrait de curiosité.

 

Elle roula sur le côté et il eut un instant l’espoir qu’il pourrait se serrer contre elle et l’étreindre, et la forcer à rester. Mais elle s’assit rapidement, lui tournant le dos, nu, et posa ses pieds par terre. Elle s’enveloppa pudiquement du drap et se leva, en direction de la salle de bain. Il l’entendit, et l’imagina, remettre chaque vêtement soigneusement, passer une main dans ses cheveux pour leur redonner un aspect plus présentable.

 

Elle reparut dans la chambre dans son tailleur gris, il l’observa se pencher pour récupérer ses chaussures.

 

« Et si je venais dormir chez toi ? On éviterait les paparazzis. Problème réglé.

— Mon lit est beaucoup moins confortable, et la vue beaucoup moins jolie. Vous détesteriez. »

 

Il nota le retour au vouvoiement, qui signifiait un retour au cadre bien délimité de leur relation professionnelle.

 

« Ce sera tout M. Stark ? »

 

Non. Mais il répondit oui, quand même. Elle le gratifia d’un sourire et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, puis disparut.

 

Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il finirait par trouver le moyen de la faire passer la nuit.

 

Fin


End file.
